Buildings and building interior in general feature a wide variety of doors and windows in order to separate two rooms in a building structure. These doors may be of different shapes depending on their function, and include e.g. a fire door, gates, or main entrances to wall fronts providing access to a building. For interior use, they are used as room separators or fire doors in long corridors or walking areas of e.g. office buildings. Interior doors may come in many shapes and sizes. Common to these door types is the fact that they consist of an essentially plate-shaped screen element in a hard material, typically wood, glass, steel or aluminium or combinations thereof. The door plate is hinged to a frame-structure in the shape of a door case and is provided with a handle for opening and closing of the door. By larger openings, such as corridors, where division is required due to fire protection, double doors may be used.
The doors may be provided with various ornaments on the surface but they all have in common that they show a plane screening of the door opening.
Other types of doors include flexible doors, such as folding doors, that do not open away from the opening, where a screen element of this kind may be folded when the door is opened since the door opening is provided with guiding rails at the top and bottom. A folding door requires quite a lot of space when it is opened and is thus only advantageous if the wall opening is relatively wide and when one or two side-hung doors are not practical.
Often, it will be practical to provide the wall immediately next to the door with a sign or the like, possibly extending out into the room, so that by-passers may determine where they are. Also, the doors may be provided with special colours by which communication with the persons in the room (s) behind the doors may be established.
However, by the present invention it is realized that by departing from the traditional design of doors, this communication effect may be integrated in the door.